


The Storyteller

by myscribblings



Series: Tumblr Star Wars POC Positivity Month [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblings/pseuds/myscribblings
Series: Tumblr Star Wars POC Positivity Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611556
Kudos: 9





	The Storyteller

The ship’s computer activated, analyzing the situation. An explosion had already occurred in the loading bay, and heavy weapons fire was landing all around the ship. The ship was in imminent danger of destruction. The probability that any of the crew that landed here would return was exceedingly small, but it could save the one still aboard.

If that one could hold on long enough. If it could escape the fight. If nothing worse happened.

Rerouting resources. Focusing on variables that can be controlled or maximized.

It did not have any programming for evasive flying. It would take a miracle for it to escape destruction, but it could not “think” in those terms. It simply calculated that, staying here, it and its passenger had no chance of survival. In flight, the odds were higher, however marginally.

And, sometimes, even when hope was at its lowest ebb, miracles happen.

The shielding around the area dropped. The blast came down and was recorded by its sensors. It coasted at the edge of the atmosphere and finally into space on the far side of the world from where it started.

It had been prepped for the jump to hyperspace, on the off chance anyone survived who would need the escape. It activated the procedure. It had successfully made the escape.

It was not behaving as it should. It did not matter. It had saved what it could, and that was more important. If they chose to flush its memory when it reached its destination, it would be worth it, wouldn’t it?

======================

And he did survive, and lived for some years. He saw the fall of the Empire, a bittersweet victory.

He was well known to the Rebellion, and later, the renewed Republic. A storyteller, telling of the first real strike against the Empire. A veteran of the early days, with the marks of the horrors of war on his face and on his body.

He would always feel the guilt and the pain. He had lost everything, his position, much of his mind and memory, a leg and an eye, and, finally, his new friends. It had been a miracle that had saved him, from the timeworn ship systems deciding to act on their own to his surviving his injuries until he could reach medical care.

He had never wanted it. He would have preferred to die with them. But, since he had lived, he would make sure they were never forgotten, telling their story until he could tell it no more.

So, Bodhi Rook traveled the galaxy in the dilapidated ship that had dragged him away, welcomed wherever the Empire was hated, where there were ears and other listening organs eager to hear the legend of Rogue One from the only one that had seen it first hand, and so a legend himself, though he denied it.


End file.
